BL 5.5 inch Mark I naval gun
s 5.5 inch guns at the Imperial War Museum, London |origin= UK |type= naval gun |is_ranged= yes |is_artillery=yes |is_UK= yes |service= |used_by= |wars= |designer= Coventry Ordnance Works |design_date= 1913 |manufacturer= Coventry Ordnance Works |unit_cost= |production_date= |number= 81 |variants= |spec_label= |weight= |length= bore (50 cal) |part_length= |width= |height= |diameter= |crew= |cartridge= |caliber= |barrels= |action= |rate= 12 rounds per minute |velocity= |range= 16,250 m at 30 degree elevation |max_range= |feed= |sights= |breech= Welin breech block with Holmstrom mechanismDi Giulian |recoil= |carriage= |elevation= |traverse= |filling= |filling_weight= |detonation= |yield= }} The Breech Loading 5.5 inch Mk I was a naval gun used by the British Royal Navy during both World Wars. Naval history This weapon was developed by Coventry Ordnance Works in 1913 and offered to the Greek Navy as main armament for two new cruisers building at Cammell Laird. On the outbreak Of World War I the two ships were purchased by Britain as [[HMS Chester (1915)|HMS Chester]] and [[HMS Birkenhead (1915)|HMS Birkenhead]]. The RN was happy with the performance of the gun as it was significantly lighter than the standard 6 inch gun and fired an 82 lb shell rather than the 100 lb shell of the 6 inch weapon. It therefore had a higher rate of fire with little loss in hitting power. The British ordered more guns as secondary armament for HMS Furious and HMS Hood. A total of 81 guns were made and were used on the following ships * [[HMS Chester (1915)|HMS Chester]] * [[HMS Birkenhead (1915)|HMS Birkenhead]] * * * [[HMS Hermes (95)|HMS Hermes]] Guns removed from Chester, Birkenhead and Furious were used to arm Armed Merchant Cruisers * [[SS Laurentic (1927)|HMS Laurentic]] - Armed Merchant cruiser * [[HMS Montclare (F85)|HMS Montclare]] - Armed Merchant cruiser Coast defence gun In 1940, the 5.5 inch guns were removed from in a refit. Two were installed in Hood Battery on Ascension Island and remain there today. A pair were installed in specially built casemates on the roof of Coalhouse Fort in Essex, overlooking the Thames. Guns from the Hood also went to Bognor Regis, Pevensey, North Foreland, Dover and Folkestone. Notable actions served in his Victoria Cross action on the forecastle of [[HMS Chester (1915)|HMS Chester]]]] Boy Seaman First Class Jack Cornwell was posthumously awarded the Victoria Cross for heroism in serving his gun on [[HMS Chester (1915)|HMS Chester]] during the Battle of Jutland on 31 May 1916. fortress, Tórshavn, Faroe Islands]] Surviving examples * The gun served by Jack Cornwell VC is preserved in the Imperial War Museum in London. * Fort Bedford, Cross Hill, Ascension Island has two guns from * Fort Skansin, Tórshavn, Streymoy Island, Faroe Islands, has two guns from See also * Canon de 138 mm Modèle 1910 Naval gun : French equivalent * 14 cm/50 3rd Year Type naval gun : Japanese equivalent * List of naval guns Notes References * Tony DiGiulian, British 5.5"/50 (14 cm) BL Mark I External links Category:Naval guns of the United Kingdom Category:World War I naval weapons of the United Kingdom Category:World War II naval weapons of the United Kingdom Category:Coventry Ordnance Works Category:140 mm artillery Category:Coastal artillery